


A Homework Assignment By Brian Toretto, Age 6 & 3/4

by wethethousands (atlantisairlock)



Category: Fast and the Furious Series, The Fate of the Furious (2017)
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Future Fic, Gen, Happy, Homework, Kid Fic, M/M, Non-Canon Relationship, Not Canon Compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-30
Updated: 2017-04-30
Packaged: 2018-10-25 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10771461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atlantisairlock/pseuds/wethethousands
Summary: What happens when Dom and the others don't supervise Brian while he does his homework.





	A Homework Assignment By Brian Toretto, Age 6 & 3/4

**Author's Note:**

> complete with the spelling errors you would find in a kid's homework assignment.
> 
> bonus scene we don't see where brian's teacher seriously considers calling the police because ??? and the family has to go down & convince her that brian just has a very active imagination they were totally never some of cia's most wanted ha ha!

**Name:** Brian Marcos Toretto  
**Class:** 1A  
**Date:** 14 April 2024

 **Assignment 2-B: My Family. Due 16 April.  
** **Fill in the blanks and/or answer in complete sentences.**

 

 

 

 **How many people are there in your family?** ~~There are ___ people in my family.~~ **  
** I don't know because Papa says there are lots and lots and lots of us everywhere around the world and I can't count that high yet.

  

 **What is your mother's name? Tell us more about her.** My mother's name is  Elena .  
She died when I was one year old because she was killed by a very bad woman. Every year my family goes to the cemetry to visit her grave and put flowers on it. Uncle Deckard says the bad woman almost tried to kill me but he saved me and got me back to Papa and then everyone hunted her down and brought her to justice for my mother and me.

 

 **What is your father's name? Tell us more about him.** My father's name is Dominic .  
My Papa is the best dad in the world. Papa travels a lot for work and takes me on his trips to many different countries so I can learn all about different culchers. He plays football with me every Sunday and teaches me how to hot wire cars. One day Papa says he will get me a race car of my very own.

 

 **Do you have any siblings? What are their names?** I have 3  sibling(s). Their names are Jack, Julie, and Samantha  _._  
Jack and Julie are my cousins but I spend lots of time with them so Uncle Brian and Auntie Mia say they are practicly my siblings. Samantha is not really related to me but she is Uncle Luke's daughter and Papa and Uncle Luke are like brothers so she is technicly my cousin too.

 

 **Do you have any aunts or uncles?** **Tell us more about them.** I have  3  aunts and  6  uncles.  
I acutally have many many many more aunts and uncles but only 9 of them live with me and Papa. Auntie Mia is Papa's sister. She and Uncle Brian are Jack and Julie's mother and father. They take care of me when Papa and my other aunts and uncles are away for work. I spend a lot of time with Uncle Luke and Uncle Deckard too because I like playing football with Samantha and Uncle Luke is the best coach. Uncle Deckard tries to help sometimes but he's not very good at football and Uncle Luke has to tell him not to wave his guns around so much. Auntie Letty is my favourite aunt because she teaches me how to fight bad people and always buys me ice cream! But I like Auntie Ramsey too because she's really cool and can hack anything or at least that's what Auntie Letty always says because Auntie Ramsey hacks her phone to make it give her romentic morning wake up calls when they're not in the same country. I don't see Uncle Tej a lot because he's really busy with his computer work but whenever he comes to visit he always brings me lots of presents that I like. Uncle Roman drives me everywhere especially to visit Uncle Little at his top-secret workplace where I get to see a lot of cars that only really rich people get to drive and it's always super fun! 

 

 **What is your favourite thing about your family?** My favourite thing about my family is everything!    
Papa tells me sometimes that everyone in our family would do anything in the world to protect me even if they've never met me before because we are a family and family is everything. When I grow up I want to drive really fast cars and fight bad guys and protect people and be JUST LIKE THEM! 

 

 

 

**Comments:**

****


End file.
